winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike "Chrono" Roggan
|hair_color = Black|image = Mike.png.png |imagewidth = 210 |imagecaption = Mike in his normal attire. |year_birth = 1990 |month_birth = 5 |day_birth = 10 |date_style = MDY |date_slashes = yes |significant = None |found = No Where}} Mike was born in 1996,he grew up in Washington, Olympia, his favorite place he loved to go when he wanted to get away from all the trouble with school and what was going on at his house was Mt. Rainier, though it was a great distance from his home. He had a hard time in school due to him being dyslexic. Once he got into high school he was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. He managed to survive college, he then went back home to help his mother and father take care of his two little brothers Cameron and Jonathan, both the age of 15. Cameron being 12 minutes older then Jonathan. After a while he decided it was best if he got a house of his own. He got settled into his new house pretty quickly, and he was comfortable with it alot. He would also invite over his brothers to stay for the night most of the time because his father and mother were sick for a majority of the time. They would always go to Mt. Rainier for picnics, most of the time just for fun. Once the infection happend and started spreading, everything just fell apart for him, he couldn't find Jonathan, Cameron got kidnapped and might be dead. All he thought he could do was head North in hope of finding someone. He kept traveling until his Vehicle ran out of gas witch didn't take him that far. He traveled by foot 2 miles, stopped to rest during the night, witch wasn't to easy considering it was cold. When he woke up, he was tied up in a corner, some one else was in the room, but he couldn't make out who it was because the person had a bag was over his head. They took the other person and took the bag off. It was Cameron, but he was brused. Mike couldn't do anything but watch since there was a bunch of armed men in the room. Once they all left and Cameron was still sitting in the chair, Mike tried to free him self by using the saw in the room that was hung against the wall. He cut himself in the procces but what able to also free himself. He freed Cameron and they both snuck there way out of the incampment, one of the kidnappers spotted them and a alarm was ranged. They both made it out of there sight but Cameron ran the other direction. Mike didn't think it was safe to go back, so he kept walking. Soon enough he found somebody wtih a Vehicle heading to Alaska, the person was generous anough to give Mike a ride. One night Mike didn't find the kind stranger figured he either got kidnapped or killed by "them". He took the Vehicle and drove until it ran out of gas. He continued by foot once again, he passed out near Greenwood though he didn't know it. Someone found him and just showed him around the place, he decided to stay there for the time being though, he didn't know if it would be safe or not. Category:Characters Category:Bandit